


There's Something In The Lake

by KittenSisi



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merformers, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Sirens, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I hate tagging, Lake Creatures, M/M, Merformers, Mermaids, Monsters, Multiple Endings, Murder, Murder Mystery, Reader-Insert, Sexual Interfacing, Slow Burn, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Thriller, Why Did I Write This?, like seriously, mermaid, merman, people die, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSisi/pseuds/KittenSisi
Summary: When your grandfather passes away, you inherit everything, including his lab on a lake in Missouri. You had moved away after your father died, down to Florida. Now that you go back, you can't help but feel something weird is going on. When something turns up dead, things just get more strange. And why is it that everyone you come across seems so familiar? You may not remember, but they do.
Relationships: Airachnid/Reader, Arcee/Reader, Barricade/reader, Bumblebee/Reader, Dreadwing/Reader, Hunter (OC)/Reader, Knockout/Reader, Megatron/Reader, OC/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader, Ratchet/Reader, Soundwave/Reader, Starscream/Reader, Ultra Magnus/Reader, Wheeljack/Reader, lockdown/reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	There's Something In The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by iggemmeil's work, Swim Away. I would link it but like I suck. I tried. Anyway I read it and just fell right back in love with both Transformers and Merformers. So enjoy this utter disaster. Reader is gender neutral BTW. Sex scenes will be split in two, one male and one female, or one penis, one vagina. Yeet.

_The lake was big and beautiful, stretching for miles and full of fish. It was the perfect place for a marine biologist. My grandfather, a wealthy man and marine biologist, had his lab built here a few months ago. It was big, being a lab and his home. But to me, a nine-year-old, it was much bigger than it was._

_My room was at the top, in the attic. It was pretty, a simple black bed frame pressed in the corner, colorful sheets over it. Next to the bed, pressed against the wall was a dresser, a tank on top of it full of fish from the lake. Grandpa liked to find the prettiest ones and give them to me as gifts. I treasured them all. Next to the dresser was the built in closet, then the stairs to go down. Next to the stairs was a desk and chair, papers and pens sprawled on it from when I was doing homework. It was simple but it was mine._

_I never liked to ask for things, always felt like it would be bothersome. Just getting the fish felt like too much. But I couldn't and wouldn't refuse Grandpa. The only thing I ever asked for was to have a window installed. It overlooked the lake. I had it put in for a very special reason. My friends always came at random times of the day, so I would sit by the window, watching the lake._

_Blinks myself from my thoughts, shifting forward in the rolling chair i was sitting on to look out the window. Bursts to my feet when I saw the heads of my friends and bolts around my room, grabbing my sketchbook and pencils, toeing on flip flops and rushing down the stairs. Almost trips on the last step, squeaking in surprise and terror but it was for nothing. Suddenly arms were there to catch me and instinctively latches onto the body of the person who caught me, sketchpad and pencils falling to the floor with a soft noise._

_Looks up at the person and sees my dad, bright smile and raised eyebrows. Purses my lips and huffs, wiggling,"Don't be mean! Let me down!"  
Receives a laugh in return before he placed me down, his hand threading into my hair and ruffling it, causing me to swat at his hand as he spoke,"Where are you off to in such a hurry? See something cool?"_

_Blanks for a moment before realizing I'm currently on a mission and bends to get my pad and pencils, hugging them to my chest and grinning at him,"I'm going to see my friends, aren't you heading to work soon dad?" Knows the answer is yes and because of that, I didn't stick around to hear it._

_Thumps through the house towards the backdoor, flinging it open with enough might for it to slam into the wall. I would of flinched if I wasn't so focused on getting to the lake. Closing the door as fast as I could while I was halfway down the steps was a difficult task but once finished I was off._

_I had hoped I would be the one to greet them but when I got to the lake edge, there was Grandpa, laughing loudly. Grandpa was a nice man, greying hair and built body, beard growing out, brown hair grey near his face. He didn't used to have so much grey. Once Grandma passed, he seemed to get older and older._

_Lets out a whine when I got near and flops down next to wear Grandpa was sitting, glaring at him,"You said I could say hi first!". Grandpa turned him head to me, beaming a bright smile and pointing at his mouth,"Well I didn't say Hi! I said Hello! Two different things!" Lets out a groan at the lame joke and directs my eyes toward the water. Two heads were sticking out, normally there were more than that._

_The two heads looked very similar, both having black hair, one much longer than the other. The female has pretty Korean features, blue eyes that matched the sky. She was pretty, really pretty, only a few years older than me! Ten I think. Her brother, the male beside her, had striking red eyes, the same Korean features, yet his seemed to be softer, more round than hers. The Female was Tempest, and her brother Hunter._

_Both smiled at me, revealing pearly whites with longer then normal fangs. I remember the first time they did that, and how much I cried, thinking they were gonna eat me. Beams the biggest smile I can back,"Hi guys! Where is everyone?"_

_Tempest is the one that surges forward. Even though she is two years younger then her brother, she is much more brave. She hauls herself onto land, shifting onto her back and sitting up, tail dipping into the water. And what a tail. It wasn't fully grown, so it wasn't as pretty as it will be, but the striking orange reminds me of a koi fish, or a goldfish. She didn't have on a top, but her black hair was situated to cover her, even though there wasn't much there. Shakes my head of the thoughts as I heard her speak up, voice smooth and light,"They have training today. They are older than us so they started before! I can't wait to start mine! I'm gonna be super strong!"_

_During Tempest talking, apparently Hunter had made his way closer, but instead of toward me, he went on the other side of Grandpa. Hunter's tail was, in my opinion, much prettier than Tempest's. And longer too. It looked like the tail of an eel, black and long, with glowing green fins along the back and the sides. Hunter was 12, but he didn't look it, he was the size of me! Apparently it's not healthy, but Grandpa is here to help._

_Me and Grandpa stayed by the lake for hours, long enough that Dad left for work, and Mom went shopping. I had sketched Tempest and Hunter over those hours in various positions and even sometimes Grandpa. It was calm and fun. Mom got home when the sun was setting. Not long after, the police got there when the moon was half way into the sky. I'll never forget how bright and full it was, how nice it looked. How it grinned down in pure glee, as my life was torn apart._

_Dad was dead. ___

__

__I let out a little gasp as I jerked awake, breathing heavy and looking around. I was on the couch, my mom's couch. Her living room was full of Native American paintings and dream catchers. My mom was only a little bit of Native American but she acted like it was fully her culture at most times. Sighing heavily I sat up, pressing my back to the arm of the couch and pulling the comfy skull covered blanket over my legs. I heard light footsteps of my mom coming from the kitchen._ _

__It took me a second to fully gather why I was even at my mom's before remembering last night. Grandpa died a few days ago. We went to his funeral yesterday. Mom is reading his will today. Fuck. I wrung my hands, flinching when the sight of my Grandpa, fully greyed and pale as a ghost, in his coffin came to mind. It was hard since when I last saw him, when I was nine, which was.. fuck 15 years. It hadn't felt that long._ _

__Even when apart from my Grandpa, I followed in his footsteps. Being an independent Marine Biologist at the age of 24 had made Grandpa proud. He said so when I graduated. Unfortunately, he wasn't there."Can't leave my partner here alone! Never know what he'll do to the place!" was his excuse. I bought and still do. I loved him all the same._ _

__But now he's gone. Died from a stupid heart attack. He was perfectly healthy but he dropped dead with no warning. A hand on my shoulder draws me from my thoughts. Following the hand up a pale arm I see my mom, sad smile stretched on her chapped lips, pretty green eyes red from crying and long brown hair thrown into a messy bun._ _

__Luckily she didn't burst into tears, I didn't want to cry anymore. Waits for her to speak for a moment and when she didn't, I sighed and stood up, blanket falling to the floor. Wraps my arms around her, letting her hold me as I rubbed her back. She was short enough that I could rest my cheek on her head, which I did just that. She relaxed after a moment, before mumbling into my neck._ _

__Raises an eyebrow and pulls back, giving her a look,"I'm sorry did you say something? I couldn't hear anything with your mouth on my neck Mom." Takes the playful slap with a chuckle and moves to sit with her as she spoke up,"I said, 'I have his will.' Now stop playing around you fiend."_ _

__Holds up my hands in surrender and lets her pull out some pieces of paper. Calmy sits beside her as she read them over, shifting to lay my head on her shoulder before falling to the couch as she jumped up with a squeak. Flails for a moment before pushing myself up and grunting,"What? What does it say?"_ _

__Mom glanced back at me before sucking it a breath. She turned her body, facing toward me and slapped the paper,"You get everything! His lab! His money! He wants you to have it. (Y/N) this is great!"_ _

__It took my brain a few moments to catch up to what she said. I get everything? Everything? No it had to be a mistake. I hadn't seen him in 15 years and yet he gives me... all of it. Scrambles to my feet and snatches the paper. I read it over, letting out a snort, not believing it even as I read it. It listed me as the sole inheritor. Of it all._ _

__Tears started to fill my eyes and I let out an ugly sob, hugging the paper to my chest. Sinks to my knees and doubles over, forehead resting on the carpet, arms still clutching the papers as I sobbed. Hands glided over my back, trying to comfort me. I couldn't breathe. It was too much._ _

__I felt a mass on my back and it took a second for me to figure it was my moms head, her cheek pressed to my back. It was like a switch was flipped and I hiccuped, tears slowing as I focused on Mom. She rubbed her cheek against my back, shushing me,"It's okay baby... I love you so much.. Come on. Let's have lunch then you can pack your stuff."_ _

__I let out a soft noise of agreement, letting her guide me to my feet, taking the papers from me and leading me to the Kitchen. On the way, as my stomach growled, I realized how hungry I was. I would need food too. If I'm going to be packing the rest of the day._ _

__I wonder if the drive to Missouri from Florida is long. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be taking a plane. I'm not going to put my dog through that stress. But that's something to worry about after I get food in my system._ _


End file.
